1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary device and in particular to an improvement of a drying means of a sanitary device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional sanitary device disclosed, for example in Japanese unexamined Utility Model application No. 192970-1984, there is provided an air deflector having a plurality of equally spaced swing plates which may be swung concurrently in front of an opening of a duct. By driving such plates periodically or reciprocally, hot air blown from the opening toward a human anus portion can reach the entire anus portion. As a means for driving such a air deflector, a motor is used which is located at a side of the opening of the duct.
However, in the conventional device mentioned above, since the opening of the duct is within a toilet bowl, the motor located at such a position has to be waterproof, and so the portion for accommodating the motor has to be formed integrally with the duct. Thus, the structure in the vicinity of the duct is complex.